Beagle Interlude
by Orrymain
Summary: Beagles, Sap, and a Food Fight!


Beagle Interlude  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Humor, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - March 21-28, 2004  
  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods (minor)  
  
Size: 31kb, short story  
  
Written: October 1-3,13,15-16, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Beagles, Sap, and a Food Fight!  
  
Notes: Thanks to Mama Beast, Drdjlover, and Brynn for the betas!  
  
  
  
Beagle Interlude  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"Where's the calendar?," Jack asked, a tone of wonder in his voice.  
  
"The calendar? In the study where it is always is. Why?," Daniel responded as he stood at the foot of the patio steps, arms folded.  
  
"I want to mark this date on the calendar. Let it be known," Jack said buoyantly, his arms swinging around in grand style, "that on this date, Daniel Jackson is up and dressed on his day off at 7 a.m. in the morning when he had absolutely nowhere to go or no reason for being up other than to be up. I just don't believe it!"  
  
Jack was laughing as he stepped down onto the grass and stood beside his lover, watching Bijou and Katie, their two precious beagles they considered to be their children. Bijou was chasing a squirrel running along the fence and Katie was digging up a bone in her play yard.  
  
"I guess miracles happen," Daniel smiled, acknowledging the unusual behavior.  
  
"Danny, are you okay?," Jack asked seriously. He was more than willing to cajole and tease the morning away, but the first part of 2004 had been a bit of a nightmare for the newlyweds, and he needed to assure himself that his husband was okay.  
  
Daniel brushed against Jack's shoulder purposely with a taunting gesture and smiled, as he looked over to the man he loved with all his heart. He leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek as he put his arm in Jack's, also taking hold of his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, Jack. Really. I promise even. It's just ... I'm worried about them."  
  
Jack sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been a little worried, too. Though Bijou and Katie had been a part of their lives for only six and a half months, the four of them had bonded deeply. Bijou, the mama beagle, had taken to "standing watch" over Daniel whenever Jack wasn't home, or whenever she sensed he was sick or injured, and Katie, the runt of Bijou's litter, was always calmer when she was curled up on Jack's stomach.  
  
Both dogs had already been put in peril more than once. Bijou had injured a front paw chasing a stalker, and Katie had been cut by abductors who had kidnapped Daniel.   
  
Jack had assured Daniel that the unknown people going after him weren't interested in hurting animals. They would be making their point with Daniel, which is why he had been the one named in the warnings. Jack had called their dogs "small fries" to the monsters that had crept into their lives since late last Fall.   
  
Still, he hadn't counted on Bijou and Katie, still so new to their world, being such staunch protectors. They had caused a ruckus when the intruders had invaded their home, and that's why they had been hurt. He knew if the men came back, the dogs were at risk, but he didn't want to admit that to his lover, not if he could skirt around it.  
  
Daniel had been concerned about the dogs' well being since the day Jack had brought them home to him, a belated surprise for his birthday. But Jack had all the answers, and Daniel had been attached from the first glance at his present.  
  
"Small fries, Daniel," Jack spoke softly and assuredly to his lover.  
  
"But they'll always protect us, Jack. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, the little runts."   
  
Jack was smiling, proud of their children. He loved those dogs every bit as much as Daniel did, and Daniel knew it ... so did Bijou and Katie.  
  
"I know we've done everything we can. The lighting and the security system, but somehow, I just wish there ... I don't know; it just seems like there should be something else we can do to try and keep them safe. Watch their six, like we do for each other."   
  
Daniel paused and leaned his head against Jack's, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a natural born worrier."  
  
Jack brought Daniel's hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
  
"Well, since we're up, why don't we take the girls for a walk around the neighborhood and let them run around the park for awhile?"  
  
"Okay. I'll get their harnesses."  
  
Daniel walked inside the house and left Jack watching the dogs. Jack wondered silently if they had done everything they could.  
  
====  
  
"Hey, Carter. Having fun with your toys?"  
  
Sam groaned silently as she answered, "Yes, Sir. Was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah, I have an idea, but you need to tell me if it's doable, and if it is, how to do it."  
  
"Sounds ... exciting, Sir."  
  
"All in the name of love, Carter."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Sam replied skeptically.  
  
====  
  
Jack looked down at his sleeping lover.   
  
"Geez, you're so beautiful, Danny," he said softly as he kissed Daniel's neck, smiling when his young lover moaned at the touch of Jack's lips. Daniel's smooth skin was so soft and inviting, his ear lobe begging for a nibble, being exposed from the covers which were pulled down just under the young man's shoulders.   
  
Jack placed several kisses on his soul mate's neck and cheeks before finally brushing against Daniel's soft, succulent lips. When he did, Daniel's hands moved to caress Jack's back, but suddenly Daniel's eyes opened, and he blinked several times as he stared at Jack and ran his hands along Jack's long sleeved gray polyester shirt.  
  
"You're dressed," Daniel said, pouting, prompting Jack to laugh heartily.   
  
"Temporary state, I promise you."  
  
"Well, do something about that ... now."  
  
"In a bit. I want to show you something, Love."  
  
"Jack, I love you, but I have a feeling it's not even 9 a.m., and if I move from this bed on a Sunday morning, and it's before 9, you will be in so much trouble, that you'd wish you were facing Ba'al and not me."  
  
Jack laughed again as he kissed Daniel, their tongues meeting for a quick dance.  
  
"Come on, Love. Rise and shine."  
  
"You're such a tease."  
  
"I'll make good on it later," Jack said, taking Daniel's hands and pulling his naked body off the bed and into his arms.  
  
"Bet I could change your mind," Daniel teased.  
  
"No doubt about it, but you'll like this ... a lot."  
  
"Hmmm, you or the surprise?"  
  
"Both, but first the surprise."  
  
====  
  
"Okay, I'm dressed. I'm awake, sort of. Where's my surprise?," Daniel droned as he joined Jack in their kitchen.  
  
"Here, have your coffee. It's that Arabian Mocha stuff you like so much.  
  
Daniel practically inhaled the fumes, his eyes closing, his nose bristling at the aroma.  
  
"Hmmm ... I love you."  
  
"Me or the coffee?"  
  
"Mmmmm ... coffee."  
  
Jack shook his head as Daniel suddenly laughed. He put the coffee down and went to Jack who was rinsing a few dishes at the sink. Daniel slid his arms around his husband, and leaned his head against his back.  
  
"I love you, Jack, always you."  
  
Daniel squeezed as hard as he could.  
  
"Hey, if you love me, don't kill me."  
  
Daniel chuckled as he pecked Jack on his nape, then pinched his right butt cheek as he moved away saying, "Just making sure you're awake, too, Babe."  
  
Jack grumbled, leering at Daniel who picked up his coffee and went to the sofa and slumped down.  
  
Two minutes later, Jack entered the living room, pulled out a small box that was gift wrapped and sat down next to Daniel, sticking the box on his lap.  
  
"My present, I assume?"  
  
"That's my genius!"  
  
Daniel put his cup on a coaster that sat on the coffee table and began to unwrap his gift.  
  
"I love surprises, Jack."  
  
"I've figured that out."  
  
"Always knew you were a genius, too, Jack," Daniel quipped as Jack shook his head.  
  
Seeing two leather collars in the box, Daniel cautiously jested, "Jack, please tell me you haven't gotten into bondage?"   
  
Daniel had a concern in his eyes, and the hesitation in his voice was Daniel's fear that his lover might be suggesting something that Daniel had absolutely no desire to undertake.  
  
"Geez, Danny, they're for the girls."  
  
"Oh," Daniel sighed, visibly relieved.  
  
"Of course, if you'd like to experiment."  
  
"Only if you want to get a divorce, Jack."  
  
Jack cleared his throat, making a note to never mention that idea again. Daniel's look and tone was definitely not receptive to that idea, not that Jack was interested in it anyway.  
  
"They're patriotic," Daniel mused, studying the stars and stripes of the two collars.  
  
"I couldn't make up my mind, Danny. They had these cool Hawaiian and animal prints but the girls are dogs, not tigers and cheetahs and I wasn't about to buy one of those snake things. And they had all this rhinestone stuff, very prim, elegant even, in pale pinks and purples, but our girls are not wimps. They aren't just beauty queens and they've proved that, so ... I got them something that spoke of honor and respect. They've earned that."  
  
Daniel chuckled slightly, running his slender fingers along the custom made leather collars that Jack had gotten for Bijou and Katie.  
  
The collars were in the colors of the American flag. There were two long red horizontal stripes with a lone white stripe in between the red. The center or "top" portion of the collar was blue with white stars.  
  
"You don't like them, do you? I'm sorry, Danny. I guess I should have gotten the candy stripe version, or maybe one of those floral things, but they just looked so ... average."  
  
Daniel leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. He was about to tell Jack that they were perfect, but then he felt something as his hands examined the collars. He looked at Jack quizzically.  
  
Jack winked, an acknowledgment that they weren't just the average collar.  
  
"Jack, there's a ... little bump here ... on both of them."  
  
Daniel studied the pieces carefully and then looked at Jack who grinned.  
  
"GPS."  
  
"GPS?"  
  
"You said it, Danny, that we needed to watch their six, just like we watch our own. We've secured the house as best we can, your car and mine both have tracking. Why not the girls, too?"  
  
"They can do that?"  
  
"Limited. I searched the web and did some research. They actually have these miniature devices for hunting dogs, but they are attached to the harnesses. But I didn't want Bij and Katie to feel strapped in all the time, so, a few minutes alone with Carter and voila!"  
  
"Sam did this?"  
  
"Yeah, makes me love her doo-hickeys. She had to call in one of the electronic gurus for some assistance, but she got it done. She's almost as amazing as you are."  
  
Daniel gave Jack a scolding glare.  
  
"Did I say almost, Love? Didn't mean that. She's way down on the evolutionary scale. Her doo-hickeys can't compare to yours!"  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"I think maybe you'd better stop while you're still just behind and not in the doghouse."  
  
"Good idea, but ... Carter got it done, and that's the important thing."  
  
Daniel smiled, just happy that his own little bouts of jealousy were tiny ripples and not absolute lunacy like they were for Jack.  
  
"Thank you, Jack. They really are perfect, even if General Hammond will want to stand at attention every time the girls walk into the room," Daniel said softly, leaning into Jack's shoulder.   
  
"I ... hadn't thought about that," Jack laughed, putting his right arm around Daniel's shoulder and kissing his temple.  
  
"I thought we'd get them microchipped, too. You know, they put those computer thingees in them and if they get separated from their collars, we still have a chance to find them that way."  
  
"You know, Jack, you could have given this to me last night when I got home. You had to have had them then," Daniel yawned.  
  
"We were busy, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."  
  
"Thank you, Daniel, for that stunning ... review."  
  
Daniel chuckled and turned to snuggle into his lover, still holding the new collars in his right hand.  
  
"Sap time, okay?"  
  
"I consider myself warned," Jack said as he placed a kiss on Daniel's silky hair.  
  
"I know we've had a difficult year. It's been hard, but you know something, Jack? I'm still happier than ever before, and when we're like this, I feel safe. It sounds ... wimpish ... or ... I don't know, but I do, Jack, because I know ... never mind."  
  
"You know I'll kill anyone who hurts you," Jack said seriously.   
  
There was no arrogance, no brag, no aggression in Jack's voice. It was just a fact that both knew was the solemn truth.  
  
"And I'd do it for you, too."  
  
"And we'd both do it for the girls," Jack added.  
  
"I'm glad you thought of the collars."  
  
"You were the inspiration. Then again, you're my inspiration for everything."  
  
"You're such a sweet talker."  
  
"Have to be if I want to have my way with you."  
  
"You have to do better than that, Love."  
  
"Trust me. I've only just begun to sweep you off your feet."  
  
Daniel quieted as they sat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember when Ra ... killed me ... and he wanted me to kill you?"  
  
"Not exactly something I'd forget, Danny."  
  
"I remember walking down the temple steps, and seeing your face, watching me, wondering what was going to happen."  
  
"I figured I was dead, all of us."  
  
"It almost seems like it wasn't even us."  
  
"It wasn't. Geez, Danny, I was on a suicide mission, and you, you were just lost."  
  
"Jack, do you ever wonder what might have happened if I hadn't stayed on Abydos with Sha're?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No?"  
  
"We'd be here. I don't know how exactly, but we would be."  
  
"The gate would have been buried. How do you know, Jack?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
'Your answer for everything."  
  
"Why are you thinking about Ra?"  
  
"You said you wanted to sweep me off my feet, but you did a very long time ago, on Abydos. I just didn't want to see it; didn't understand it. I only knew there was something about you that I needed and wanted in my life. I guess maybe that's revisionist history, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't know, Danny. We were both so different. You had Sha're."  
  
"And you had Sara."  
  
"No, Sara had gone; I just didn't know it. I loved her, though. I just couldn't handle Charlie's death, and she suffered because of it."  
  
"So did you, Jack. I don't mean to take anything away from Sara. She's great. It's just ... you suffered, too."  
  
"The amazing thing is that it's all worked out the way it was supposed to. Sara and Mark are happy, and you and I are happy. Perfect happy ending, at least, as much as possible."  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's hair and brushed his chin against it. It was as much of a happy ending as they could get, but he didn't want to mention the loss he knew both had thought about, Daniel's beautiful Sha're. She never really had a chance once she was taken by Apophis.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Jack smirked, "What do you mean almost?"  
  
Jack almost hadn't asked, but he knew from Daniel's tone he wasn't talking about his wife.  
  
"Kids."  
  
"Our time is coming."  
  
"Do you really believe it, Jack ... that somehow, a few years from now, we'll be here, like this, watching all our kids, not just Bij and Katie?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Daniel scooted around to face Jack, kissing him.  
  
"There's a reason for everything, Jack, even the nightmares of our lives. Just wish we knew what those reasons were more often."  
  
"Maybe ... maybe it's just to remind us how lucky we are to have each other, to know what's it like to be so much a part of another human being. Maybe ... ah, maybe, Danny, it's just about cherishing life, and keeping that cup of ours full instead of empty."  
  
"Jack, pretty soon, you're going to be the linguist."  
  
"Never. You just bring out the poet in me. I love you, Danny."  
  
"Love you, too, lots and lots and lots," Daniel said claiming another kiss.  
  
"Let's give the girls their present, and then I'm going to keep that promise."  
  
"Jack, let's take them for a walk. They love it when we all go together."  
  
Jack laughed.   
  
"You do realize, Danny, that when we do get those human kids, you're going to look back on this precious time you're throwing away with regret?"  
  
"Do you really think it's wasting time?"  
  
"No, stop being so serious."  
  
"Okay," Daniel said standing, walking into the kitchen and then returning with a yawn.  
  
"Geez, Love, I guess I could have waited and not gotten you out of bed so early."  
  
'Hmm-mmm, yes, you could have, but then again, Jack, that's what paybacks are about."  
  
"Paybacks?"  
  
"Paybacks, Babe, like this."  
  
Daniel broke out in laughter as he emptied an entire spray can of whip cream all over his unsuspecting lover.  
  
"Daniel, you are so going to pay for this."  
  
"Make me, Jack. Come on, Studmuffin ... show me your stuff."  
  
"A dare? Are you daring me, Daniel?," Jack said stalking his spouse who found himself backing up, but Jack walked by him into the kitchen as Daniel watched him pull something out of the refrigerator.   
  
Daniel considered a strategic retreat, but then thought to himself, "What fun with that be?"  
  
"Okay, Genius," Jack said menacingly, approaching Daniel again, "which hand?"  
  
Jack held both hands behind his back, waiting for Daniel to guess which hand held whatever it was he had gotten from their kitchen.  
  
Daniel grinned wickedly, "Both," and made a dash to move around the sofa, but Jack reached out with his left hand and pulled at him, causing both to tumble to the carpet, where Jack pounced on his lover, sitting atop his mid-drift, his own evil grin fully in place.   
  
Jack took the bottle of Dove chocolate fudge and opened it, saying, "I know how much you love chocolate," and emptied the entire 14.5 ounce bottle across Daniel's face, neck, and short sleeve white shirt, being sure it ran through the open collar area where Daniel hadn't fastened the top three buttons.  
  
"Oh, Jack."  
  
"I thought you loved chocolate," Jack teased leaning down to kiss Daniel's chocolate covered mouth before withdrawing, secure in his victory.   
  
Jack laughed loudly as he took the bottle with him to the kitchen, rinsing it out carefully and then tossing it into the proper recycle bin. He was confident that he had won the war. He never heard Daniel follow him into the kitchen and open the refrigerator yet again.  
  
With perfect aim, Daniel lined his lover with mustard, squeezing the bottle empty as he shot the yellow condiment all around Jack's face and down over Jack's clothing, from his face down to the tops of his shoes, and to even the score, he walked up to his shocked partner and tugged on his shirt and aimed the mustard in on his chest.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Love."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"In your own words, paybacks," Jack said, gently shoving Daniel away from him and into a cabinet.   
  
This time, Jack opened the freezer and came out with a pint of vanilla ice cream. Daniel's eyes widened.  
  
"Jack, not the ice cream!"  
  
Ice Cream at the Jackson-O'Neill house was treated as sacred! It was their favorite dessert, except for Jack's Apple Pie.  
  
Jack cackled as he unbuttoned Daniel's shirt as the young man gaped.  
  
"Jack, it's the ice cream," Daniel pleaded, but Jack's eyes were full of mischief.   
  
Eating ice cream was the last thing on his mind. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He figured he'd salvage some after the food fight was over by devouring his spouse's vanilla clad body.  
  
"Jack? It's ... cold," Daniel moaned as Jack scooped the ice cream all over Daniel's chest, and then seductively smoothing some over Daniel's lips.   
  
Daniel opened his mouth and Jack's fingers went inside as Daniel's mouth closed around the fingers, his tongue licking against them to taste the ice cream.  
  
Jack removed his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Daniel, both of them moaning from the contact. Daniel kept the intense kiss going, but shoved Jack back to the other side of the small kitchen.  
  
"Gotta love paybacks," Daniel said, smacking his lips as he opened the refrigerator door without moving his body.   
  
Jack's gaze was on Daniel, his eyes locked onto Daniel's.  
  
"Okay, Daniel, now that's not fair," Jack whined, seeing what the younger man had lined up for their next "course".   
  
"But Jack, all's fair in love and war."  
  
Daniel unsnapped and unzipped Jack's pants, even though he really didn't need to in order to accomplish his task, but they were headed that way anyway, so "why not make some progress," he had told himself silently, and then he slid the 3/4 full tin of apple cinnamon pie inside Jack's white boxers and pressed it against his shaft, causing Jack to moan as Daniel twisted the tin all around.  
  
Removing the now-empty pan, Daniel smiled, "I know how much you love your pie, Jack."  
  
"You are so going to get it, Jackson."  
  
Seeing the murder in Jack's eyes, Daniel started to flea, but Jack grabbed him and the free for-all was on, no holds barred. Jack's next food volley were some fresh blueberries, that he squished all over Daniel's abdomen, lifting Daniel's shirt up, and then emptying some inside Daniel's boxers and finally pressing Daniel's pants into the blueberries.  
  
Daniel's eyes flared from the feeling, his mouth wide open, so Jack grabbed some mayonnaise and squeezed a gob into his lover's mouth.  
  
"Oh, ugh, yuck, ewww, Jack!," Daniel protested, knocking Jack off of him.   
  
Jack was going to exit, but Daniel had a hold of Jack's belt, and held on for dear life as he slid on the kitchen floor, barely reaching the jar of strawberry jam, which he opened, and poured onto his lovers gray hair, smearing it down with his hands, and then emptying the jar in his belly button and as a topping to the pie still inside Jack's pants.  
  
Jack ripped off Daniel's shirt. It had been a lost cause after the blueberries, the cream material now a purplish blue color. Jack grabbed the peanut butter, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Jaaaack," Daniel laughed, though he had intended it to be a warning.  
  
Jack used his fingers and dabbed peanut butter behind Daniel's ears, and then rubbed it across his chest, mixing it in with the hint of blueberries that still remained. He proceded to paint Daniel with the creamy substance until Daniel's torso was totally brown.  
  
Jack smirked at his accomplishment. Daniel smiled shyly as he pushed Jack away. He reached into the cupboards and when Jack saw what Daniel pulled out, panic spread across his face. Jack tried to run out, but Daniel again grabbed Jack's belt, but the force caused both to end up on the floor.  
  
"This is going to be fun,"Daniel hauntingly joked, as he yanked opened Jack's shirt and pulled off his lover's pants.  
  
"I've always said you were a marshmallow, Babe."  
  
Daniel snickered and Jack groaned as the younger man squished an entire package of regular sized marshmallows against Jack's body. He began with Jack's toes, one puffy item per digit, and then he smeared several all along Jack's legs. Next he took some and rubbed them erotically in with the Apple Pie, against Jack's length. He finished the package off by pressing them against Jack's cheeks and neck.  
  
"My marshmallow," Daniel crooned, totally pleased with himself, taking the last piece into his mouth and then kissing his husband, the two of them sharing the final white squishy item.  
  
"I have only just begun to fight, Dr. Jackson-O'Neill," the older man joked, as tickled his lover in that spot just above his belly button that was especially sensitive.  
  
"Jaaaaaack, don't ... no ... no ... fair," Daniel gasped.   
  
Jack stopped, his fingers now a peanut buttery goo, as he went for his next "weapon."  
  
Both were laughing wildly, the refrigerator almost completely emptied as they fought for food war dominance.   
  
They continued to rip off what was left of each other's clothing, and by the time they were done, the kitchen floor and counters were a gooey, sticky mess, as were Jack and Daniel, covered with an additional array of food and food stuffs that included relish, Rice Krispies, cranberry sauce, orange juice, taco sauce, strawberry yogurt, bacon bits, catsup, green grapes, cole slaw, plums, and chocolate pudding.  
  
"You look like a Fruit of the Loom character," Jack snorted at his lover, his last attack of plums having overtaken the brown of the peanut butter.  
  
"Yeah, well you look like Lou did after he challenged Teal'c to that boxing match when we first got back from Abydos."  
  
"Better that than underwear," Jack mocked but Daniel just grinned, reaching for the next chosen item. He had a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Jack was lying prone on the floor, unable to see the last item Daniel had selected. Daniel was sitting on his naked spouse, preventing him from getting up.  
  
"Say 'uncle', Jack. Last chance to give up."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely, positively, you Geek."  
  
"Sticks and Stones ... Honey Sweetums," Daniel glared, dumping an entire bag of crushed ice onto Jack.  
  
"Holy crap, Daniel," Jack cried as Daniel doused his lover who desperately tried to squirm away.  
  
"You are so dead, Daniel," Jack shivered, lunging for Daniel who was backing away, catching him before he even got up off the floor, devouring his mouth.  
  
Their messy bodies began to meld with each other as the kiss continued, their erections demanding attention, as the heat flared within them and their eyes darkened with lust. With an all-consuming passion, they licked and ate each other to completion, adding sweat to their post-coital stickiness.  
  
"Jack, I love you so much," Daniel said, lying totally satiated in Jack's arms. Jack had ended up against the cold tile of the sloppy kitchen floor. Both were exhausted and spent from their love making, and both were deliriously happy.  
  
"Geez, Danny, what you do to me," Jack panted.   
  
Daniel couldn't think very clearly, but a small part of him wished he had a nickel for every time Jack had spoken those seven words. He was sure he'd be able to afford a new outfit.  
  
"I don't think I can move."  
  
"Me, either," Jack acknowledged, so they didn't try, at least not for a few minutes until Jack began to think the cold floor wasn't the best place to be.  
  
"Danny, let's go take a shower."  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Jack sighed as he realized his lover had fallen asleep atop his body. Jack didn't mind the weight. He was used to it. He loved being Daniel's pillow, but it really was cold and not very comfortable with all that food over them still and the floor.   
  
His mind made up, Jack gave Daniel a tender kiss on the head and then awoke his lover by moving him off of him.  
  
"Jack, I was comfy," Daniel whined as his eyes fluttered from the contact with the floor, "and the floor is cold."  
  
Jack laughed as he stood up, extending his hand to pull Daniel up.  
  
"Come on, you. Shower ... and back to bed. It'll be plenty warm, I guarantee it."  
  
"Hmmm ... yes, definitely yes," Daniel sighed in happy contemplation of both the shower and round two of their Sunday morning bliss.  
  
As they walked up the stairs, leaving little footprint trails of chocolate and strawberry on their carpet that they'd have to deal with later, Daniel chuckled.  
  
"You get to clean the kitchen."  
  
"Me? You're the one who pulled out the pie."  
  
"You didn't say 'uncle'."  
  
"You pasted the marshmallows all over me."  
  
"Yes, and I ate them all off of you, too."  
  
"Yeah, that was nice," Jack had to admit.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Exciting?" Jack questioned.  
  
Daniel glared, but went in for the deal maker, pressing their bodies together as they entered the bathroom, whispering his love into Jack's ear, and nibbling on it.  
  
"You're cleaning the kitchen floor, right?"  
  
"Both of us."  
  
"You," Daniel said letting out a purposeful moan indicating what was in Jack's immediate future once the discussion was done.  
  
"No, both of us," Jack insisted.  
  
"Fine," Daniel said pulling back, leaving Jack alone in the bathroom.   
  
Jack rushed out and found Daniel opening a drawer.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you to take YOUR shower so that I can take MY shower ... PRIVATELY, after which I will take a NAP in the den ALONE."   
  
Daniel hadn't shouted, but only emphasized certain key words strongly.  
  
Jack tugged Daniel into him.  
  
"Withholding affection is a court martialable offense, Dr. Jackson-O'Neill."  
  
"Is it now?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jack said reclaiming his lover with such panache and a deep-rooted kiss that Daniel compliantly sank into his partner's arms, totally forgetting why he had left Jack alone in the bathroom in the first place.  
  
"I'll clean the kitchen, "Jack said, adding, "I love you, Danny," the words spoken from his heart, melting Daniel's.  
  
"I love you, too, Jack, so much, so darn much," Daniel said kissing Jack more.  
  
"Shower, and back to bed. The kitchen will wait."  
  
Jack lead Daniel back to the bathroom.  
  
"Jack? We forgot about the girls -- their walk in the park."  
  
"Shower kiss, bed kiss, walk in the park kiss," Jack said convincingly.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Okay, shower, walk in the park, and then bed."  
  
Daniel smiled, and Jack's heart lit up. He loved that smile. It was the most important thing in the world to him because it was that special smile of Daniel's, one meant only for him, one that conveyed the feeling and spirit of Daniel's soul, and right now, it radiated from happiness. Daniel was happy, and that meant Jack was happy.  
  
Later that day, they cleaned the kitchen together, though it took three times longer than it should have, the two laughing and remembering their food fight frequently, stopping to reenact the best sexual innuendo portions, sans the actual food.   
  
They also placed the new dog collars on Bijou and Katie, and tested the GPS device to make sure it was working properly, and the dogs were the recipients of a long walk and romp in the park.  
  
As the sun set, the two were seated on the steps to the patio deck, their arms wrapped around each other, watching Bijou and Katie playing tug-a-war.  
  
"It was a perfect day, Jack."  
  
"That it was, but then again, every day with you is perfect, Danny. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too, more than ever. I think one day I might love you so much that I'll just explode. It just keeps growing, Jack. How's that possible?"  
  
Jack smiled, and kissed Daniel.  
  
"I never look a gift Daniel in the mouth. Never," Jack said softly, devouring Daniel again.  
  
"Let's go to bed, Danny."  
  
Daniel smiled.   
  
"Wow, Jack. Round four coming up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, already 'up', Love."  
  
Daniel laughed as they kissed again.  
  
"The perfect day," Daniel repeated.  
  
"Perfect," Jack echoed as they walked upstairs, about to end their perfect day in the perfect way - together, in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
